


Baelish Books

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Romance, F/M, Minor Roose Bolton/Sansa Stark, Moments of Humor, Older Man/Younger Woman, this came to me when I rewatched Black Books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: sneak peak:"Going on my lunch break." Olyvar announced when it reached a quarter to twelve."No, you're not! What if a customer comes in and wants to buy a book?" Petyr snapped in his thick Irish brogue and smoke blowing out his mouth with each word."Sell it!" Olyvar snapped back as he stomped through the curtains.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I've deleted my original note of my huge rant, but I will stand by what I initially wrote, I do hate haters. I've come back so I don't come across as such a bitch. Someone left a nasty comment on one of my others works and caused me to have a really bad day. Below is all I'll keep from my first post... 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I turned to my British comedies to cheer myself up and got inspiration from the series Black Books. Trust me, It's not important if you've never watched it. This idea wouldn't go away when I thought about a modern Petyr - and if the fight with Brandon never left him half-dead, and how he'd be different. This is just a bit of fun and won't be very long because my main focus is still on Nothing important happened today, so enjoy.

 

 

 

Olyvar had been working for his so-called friend, Petyr - who owned, ran and lived above his own book shop. Baelish Books, going on almost a year now.

 

He'd met Ros at a party once and the two had become instant friends, but it wasn't until the second time they met that she introduced him to her oldest drinking buddy, Petyr.

His harsh words and nonchalant attitude was a done package once you spoke more than a few words to him. Over the course of a few months he'd only gotten worse the more Olyvar got to know him.

 

 

He hit rock-bottom when his boyfriend cheated on him and kicked him out of their apartment on the same day he got fired from his job as a low-level accountant.

 

Desperate with no home or job, he turned to Ros and with her help when she pleaded to Petyr, who finally caved when handed a new bottle of wine and no surprise drop-ins from Ros for three weeks.

Olyvar now had a place to live and a job with a minimum wage coming in. He had a permanent room, in the upstairs smaller, spare empty room Petyr wasn't using, in his home above his store.

 

 

Baelish Books looked to be a two-story house in the middle of a London street. On a block with identical looking buildings all the way down, with a number of people doing simular things. Quaint little shops lining most of the street and the owners living upstairs. Some selling their own produce with others selling clothes here and there.

 

 

In the time Olyvar had been living there, him and Petyr had seen a revolving flow of continuous people not lasting more than a few weeks in the house next to theirs. All refusing to live next door to the drunk nasty man who owned the only book shop on the street.

 

 

The front half of the ground level was turned into an old looking book shop, with every wall completely lined from the ceiling to floor with piles and piles of books lining every shelf and tabletop.

A long rectangular table was placed in the middle of the floor and a couch was lined next to a desk situated near the back of the space in front of a set of curtains, over the archway separating the downstairs kitchen and the staircase away from the public.

 

 

Every day almost felt the same as Olyvar straightened up the book shelves and tried organising them as best he could, while still trying to help the majority of customers that dared to walk in and making sure his boss had an endless supply of booze and smokes.

 

 

Petyr was sitting at the desk with the only register in front of him, looking his usual off-putting self.

Still wearing an all black suit with black button-up shirt with the collar exposing his neck and without a tie as usual. His hair was in a state of disarray and looked to be going in its own direction and sporting his day-old scruff.

A lit fag was dangling from his lips and an open bottle of red wine on the desk beside him and a glass already poured and being sipped at his leisure.

 

 

"Going on my lunch break." Olyvar announced when it reached a quarter to twelve.

"No, you're not! What if a customer comes in and wants to buy a book?" Petyr snapped in his thick Irish brogue and smoke blowing out his mouth with each word.

"Sell it!" Olyvar snapped back as he stomped through the curtains.

"If you're not back in half an hour, you're fired!"

Petyr yelled after him and heard Ollie's _"yeah, yeah, yeah."_

Both used to their usual banter that happened every minute of every day.

"Make that twenty now, you ungrateful sod!" Petyr yelled back.

 

 

When the door opened a few minutes later with a couple of people stepping through and started browsing, Petyr leant back in his chair and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 

 

It wasn't long before a man came over and asked the price of the small hardback he was holding. Petyr blew another puff of smoke in the mans face as he answered. "Three pounds."

"You're mad, it's not worth more than 50p." The man exclaimed as he turned over the book and gave it another once-over when Petyr gave him an unimpressed look. "How about two pound fifty?"

Petyr left the cigarette dangling between his lips as he snatched the book from the man. "Now you're talking." Petyr said as the man handed over that exact amount.

Petyr slammed the money on the desk top and opened the cover of the book, and ripped out a small chunk of pages and placed them in his desk and slammed the drawer shut, handing over what was left of the desecrated book.

The man was in shock as he spoke, "What?! This is only three quarters of the book!"

"And you only paid for three quarters, now piss off!"

Petyr yelled and drank some of his wine as he watched as the man storm out in a huff, almost knocking Ros off her feet when she tried getting past.

 

 

With the door shut behind her, Ros did a few twirls with her arms out once she took off her coat.

"What do you think of my new dress?"

She asked looking extremely happy with the tightfitting long brown dress she was fashioning off.

"Makes you look desperate."

Petyr said as he poured Ros an extra glass for her, which she snatched straight away as she sat in the spare chair.

"Good, I've got a date tonight."

Ros sounded pleased with Petyr's analysis as she placed her crossed legs up on the desk.

"The first thing out his mouth will be, _'how much to you charge?'_ I'd bet this bottle of wine."

Petyr said as he pulled out an unopened bottle from his bottom desk draw.

"You're on!" Ros said as she leant over to shake his hand.

 

 _"Petyr, Petyr, Petyr!"_ Olyvar kept yelling as he rushed in from the back.

" _What, what, what?_ You annoying worm." Petyr responded.

"There's a naked woman." Olyvar tried explaining.

"I've seen one." Petyr said, already bored with the conversation.

"Not like this." Olyvar taunted.

"I'm sure," Ros butted in.

"She's sunbaking." Olyvar finally released the juicy info.

"In this weather? She must be freezing." Petyr said lazily.

"Oh, believe me... she is!" Olyvar said slowly and with an eyebrow raised.

 

All three of them ran through the back of the house.

 

Petyr stumbled and knocked the chair over in his haste and pulled on the back of Ros' dress to get in front of her as he followed Olyvar up the stairs and towards the balcony that looked out to everyone's backyard.

 

 

The new next-door neighbour had only moved in around a few weeks before, around the time Olyvar and Ros had first started working on their newest health-kick diet and tried to drag Petyr into it with no luck.

They didn't last a week when Ros went back to the tempting wine Petyr kept out every day and Olyvar succumbed to the cigarettes that had been left so carelessly lying around in his kitchen.

 

So Petyr never took any notice of the movers and _who_ had arrived.

Now he felt like ducting a weeks pay from Olyvar as his eyes took in the beautiful redhead lying completely naked on a beach towel on the damp grass.

 

 _She really was cold_ , Petyr thought to himself as he saw her lying there not moving and not caring. From this distance Petyr cold see her entire body was covered in goose pimples and her wonderful hard pointed breasts.

The view wasn't hindered in any way, the fence separating each and every property only reached three feet high.

As his eyes took in every inch on display, a feeling of familiarity washed over him. Her eyes were closed as she bathed in the sunlight while it was still shining on her.

The fiery-red hair and the beautiful pale skin brought back every horrible, painful memory his drinking obviously hadn't destroyed.

"Natural red, good for her." Ros said as she peeked over the men's shoulders.

One of Petyr's eyebrows raised when he saw the small patch of matching red like Ros had just pointed out, not wanting to admit it aloud or to himself, he was impressed with her whole package and drained his glass dry.

 

 

A new store opened next to his bookshop days later, full of nick-knacks and the most pleasant smell of incense wafting through every time the shop door was opened.

Olyvar took no notice to the window permanently staying open so the sweetest sounding giggle was heard from time to time.

 

Ros was the first person with the guts to go over and see what all the fuss was about, from every conversation overheard from practically every customer that entered.

 

Petyr drained two full glasses of wine by the time Ros had returned and pretended he wasn't listening to everything she told Olyvar, who wasn't afraid to show his enthusiasm.

"The shop is fantastic, got these awesome wine glasses!"

Ros held up the box containing a set of four large wine glasses with no stem. "She said it's practically fills three glasses in just one glass, isn't that great Petyr?!"

Petyr just gave a non-committal grunt to Ros as he sipped his wine.

"And you wouldn't believe me, but she's probably the nicest person you'll ever meet." Ros gushed on.

 

 

Olyvar couldn't contain himself and went over the following day, not coming back till he heard Petyr's angry voice as he got in a shouting match with a customer at the front of the store.

 

"I told you, I don't do loans. You'll give out some false information, take the book and never come back to pay. So why don't you take your fat self down that street and waddle away!"

Olyvar came out with the beautiful woman next to him and when her worried eyes looked at him, Petyr lost all his fight and turned away, back into his shop.

 

 

When the weekend rolled around, Petyr found himself alone for the first time in months and decided to keep the shop closed so his peace wouldn't be disturbed for anything.

As he stretched out on his couch with his legs crossed, Petyr was finally reading a book he'd been wanting to read without interruptions.

That was until he heard a gentle tap on the glass panel of his front door.

The angry words he wanted to let fly for Olyvar forgetting his keys again stalled in his throat when he saw the beautiful red-head standing there smiling at him.

 

As he got up to open the door, his hands were surprisingly clammy.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now - Please whatever you do, if you do or don't watch Black Books - look up 'Manny stripping the chicken' - on youtube. It, without a doubt, no matter my mood can get me to crack up laughing!

 

 

 

If asked under oath Petyr couldn't recall anything that was uttered once Sansa... that was the beautiful creature's name, came inside his shop.

 

He could probably recant the sound of her infectious laugh and how her fingers felt as she plucked a fag from the pack he'd forgotten he'd been carrying in his front top coat pocket.

 

He knew her every curve as she examined and browsed every shelf as she came to the right one. The exact shape she made as she bent over to retrieve the book she had come in for and the kiss she placed to his cheek as a way of thanks for refusing any exchange of cash and the slip of paper she placed in his hand with a wink as she left.

 

 

It took Petyr less than a minute to look down at her number, but another two days to finally give her a call.

 

 

"Didn't know you smoked?" He cringed at his stupid opening line.

"Evitable really, with my strict catholic upbringing. Me mum said if she ever caught one of us smoking, she'd skin us alive... so..." Sansa explained and then left the rest hanging, which left Petyr to fill in the pause with, "I get it."

"Now Petyr, I demand you tell me something about yourself."

They had no idea that one phone call would last all afternoon or that in the weeks to come, it sprung into either one of them ringing the other, so they could talk for hours as they worked.

 

 

The calls had been going on for over a month now, Petyr and Sansa had a fairly easy rhythm going, made better by the fact that Sansa loved his sense of humour.

Which inadvertently made his manner to customers worse.

 

 

"Who was your first?" Petyr breathed down the phone.

"If I tell you, I must know yours." Sansa laughed.

"Yes. Done. Now spill." Petyr said quickly.

"Okay... well he was much older than -"

"Excuse me, but how much for this book?" A customer talked over and drowned out Sansa's voice.

Petyr looked up from his seated position from his desk chair and glared at the man who'd interrupted.

"Continue Sansa, I'm listening." Petyr said as he scribbled on a post-it note and attached it to his forehead.

 _'On the phone!'_ It read in thick black ink.

"My young mind can't be sure, but I think he worked with me dad." Sansa's tempting voice said, but was cut off again by the annoying man in front of him.

"I just want to know how much this is!"

Petyr groaned in frustration. "Olyvar!" He yelled to the man who came out the back as fast as he could. "Deal with this prick!" Petyr went on before anyone else could say anything and smiled to himself when he heard Sansa's laughter.

 

 

Ros and Olyvar had tried asking questions and intervening about Petyr's sudden brighter demeanour. Only for them to get his rage if they tried butting in and so thought nothing of it, for longer than either of them wanted to admit.

 

 

It took another two months for Petyr to finally walk next door to see Sansa's shop.

When the tiny bell above the door ran out a pleasant sound Sansa came from behind a wall and rushed over to give Petyr a warm embrace. He didn't get much time to see the bright store with light coming from all directions and all the nick-knacks covering every shelf.

 

"About time you showed up. Come. I've got something for you." Sansa said as she took his hand, turned the sign on the door to 'closed' and brought him through a door behind the register that was to the left of her store and a large, small stand for where it sat.

Petyr was in another brightly lit room and pushed into a chair at her glass table as Sansa rummaged through drawers. Car bumper stickers were flying in his face and once put down he genuinely laughed at what he read.

 

**_'You find it offensive? I find it funny... that's why I'm happier than you!'_ **

**_'If you don't like my driving call 1800-EAT-SHIT'_ **

and

**_'If you're going to ride my ass... At least pull my hair!'_ **

 

"Thank you, Sansa. But I didn't get you anything."

"Give me your smokes and we'll call it even."

Petyr didn't hesitate to pull a sealed pack from his pocket and slide them across the tabletop towards her.

 

A fag was lit and brought to his lips where he could taste the lingering smear of her strawberry lip-gloss as he watched her light another for herself.

"Had two very interesting conversations last night." Sansa spoke as smoke filled the room and out the open window.

"Yeah? I'm to assume you want me to ask with whom. Who Sansa?" Petyr said with a smirk, which quickly dropped from his face when she answered.

"Me da, warning me to stay away from you. That you're no good." Sansa paused to inhale more of her cigarette. "And about an hour later, one from me mum. Catelyn, who by her own accounts, knew you quite well."

 

 

Petyr wasn't aware he'd raised a shaking hand to take his cig from between his closed lips and saw everyone's laughing faces.

 

Catelyn's cruel laughter as he opened his young heart out for the first and last time. Brandon's large hands easily shoving and kicking him into a nearby mud puddle with his words echoing. "No one would be dumb enough to fall for you."

Getting piss drunk for the first time in his life and not sure where he was or who was with him. The kisses at his face and neck felt pleasant in the dark room, thinking Catelyn changed her mind.

Only for when the lights turned on, flooding the room with its harsh beams.

The reality was so much worse.

Everyone came in to investigate when the Stark brothers, Ned and Brandon were clutching their stomachs as they bent over in laughter and everyone else joining in, including Cat, as they too saw a young drunk confused Petyr being assaulted by Lysa.

Months later news travelled that Catelyn had dumped Brandon for Ned, but by then Petyr had already left Ireland.

 

 

"Petyr?"

He wasn't sure how long Sansa had been trying to grab his attention only that the gentle touch of her fingers atop his, brought him back.

"Yes? Sorry, you were talking about your parents warning you away."

 

 

The more Sansa and Petyr talked and got closer, feeling his flirting wasn't one-sided, the less he started to drink. It never came to Petyr's notice till Ros found three unopened bottles of wine sitting on the floor behind his desk one day.

"What's this?" Ros asked as she pulled up the spare chair.

"Bottles of wine." Petyr said slowly as if she were a child, which made Ros rolled her eyes and Petyr to chuckle.

"Why aren't they opened?"

"Because I haven't gotten round to them yet." He pointed out and ignored Ros' narrowing eyes that wouldn't stop staring at him.

 

 

 _'Party Friday night, You better be there!'_ Sansa sent him a text on Wednesday night, knowing full well he had nothing planned and wouldn't accept any excuses. _'Fine. Tell me where and when.'_ He texted back and ignored his phone for the remainder of the afternoon as he went back to his book.

 

 

When Friday night rolled around Petyr made sure he didn't look like he had made too much of an effort in his appearance as he waited for the clock to countdown.

Half an hour before he was going to head off, Olyvar and Ros burst through the door looking dressed up and decently presentable.

"Friday night and we're going to a party!" Olyvar announced excitedly.

"And you're going with us!" Ros said to Petyr as she grasped both his hands and pulled him out of his chair.

They both gave Petyr strange looks as he half-heartedly put up a struggle as they all left and climbed into Ros' car.

 

As the car pulled away from the curb, a part of Petyr felt disappointed when he saw that Sansa's place was dark without a light shining through any window, but perked up, knowing he would see her soon.

 

 

There were many cars parked up the long driveway and a few scattered throughout the street as they arrived.

Petyr stopped on the sidewalk to light up a fag and soon followed the others through the gates of the mansion already blearing techno through the speaker system, some of which, Petyr could see through the windows.

As they made their way through the narrow path left by party goers, the sound of the music almost reached deafening levels once inside.

Petyr grasped the first drink he saw as he followed the back of Olyvar's head out the sliding doors into the massive garden where it seemed even more people were congregating.

He took a sip and didn't care it was a Jack and Coke and drank some more.

Olyvar separated from them when he spotted some men waving him over and left Ros and Petyr to watch their greetings.

Ros saw her date, an older man still in good shape and rushed away.

 

Petyr was left looking amongst the crowd and the only thought that sprung to mind was, _'At least I'm not the oldest person here.'_

 

When someone took his drink out from his hand, Petyr turned to give them a piece of his mind and stopped dead when Sansa's arms wrapped around his middle and drew him in close and lips planted over his.

Petyr was prepared for a small peck of a way of greeting and let out a surprised moan which wasn't heard over the music, when her tongue breached past his lips to deepen their kiss.

And felt a sneaky hand travel lower to give a welcoming squeeze to his bum.

Petyr's hands ended up clutching at Sansa's long loose hair and tilted his head slightly to prolong the unexpected, but most welcomed kiss.

 

When they finally separated, they were both standing there panting for breath. "Now, don't you go anywhere handsome, I'm not done with you." Sansa said breathlessly and gave him another kiss before she departed.

 

 

Time slowed down the longer Petyr waited for Sansa to return and his searching eyes landed on her talking with Olenna's granddaughter.

Olenna often came to his store for he could always track down the rarest of books for her and was one of the only customers Petyr could handle being around. Each trading barbs the moment she stepped through his door.

Which meant the men taking all of Olyvar's time were the grandson's. He felt the fool for not coming to that realisation sooner.

 

 

A man looking to be older than Petyr, approached Sansa and Margaery and he watched as if in slow motion as the man walked straight up to Sansa and pulled her into a passionate kiss, rivalling the one she gave him earlier.

The drink in his hand was thrown against the side of the house and the shards of glass luckily missed everyone, but shocked quite a few of them.

Petyr took no notice and took the full bottle of Jack that was left out on a table nearby and went back inside.

 

 

 

In the early hours of the morning, Ros and Olyvar helped each other to drag Petyr out the back of her car and with each taking an arm, maneuvered him through his front door.

"I'm never going outside again, unless it's to throw-up!" Petyr said as the three came in and slurred under his breath.

 

Olyvar was so angry with Petyr getting drunk enough, they were forced to take him home before he'd make an even worse scene, that he shoved Petyr so he collapsed in the direction of his couch.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You knew how much this meant to me. Loras and Willas were trying to introduce me to Jack!" Olyvar yelled, "It was just the only thing discussed on the way over there."

"Oh please, you were already making a complete ass of yourself. Following him around like a pathetic lost puppy!" Petyr said as he sat and stretched out on the couch. "I think that ranks up high on the list of the stupidest things Olyvar has ever done!" He went on.

"Ok, but I tried!" Olyvar yelled at Petyr. "At least I tried to make a connection with another person! What about you? When was the last time you did that, Petyr? Huh?"

Petyr's face was blank and gave nothing away as they stared at each other, while Ros came closer and tried to calm Olyvar only for her to fall on deaf ears and get shoved away. "Oly, no more."

"You can't answer can you?" Olyvar said.

"That's right - Never!" Olyvar continued yelling at Petyr and Ros tried one last time. "Olyvar, stop. Now that's enough."

"You don't even have a heart, Petyr. Just a shard of ice in that chest where it should be. Where do you get off calling me pathetic when you're not even human! You don't believe in happiness. You don't know what love is! The only thing that'll make you even close to resembling one iota of anything close to happiness, is if you make everyone feel just as miserable and pathetic as you!"

Once Olyvar's rant ended the whole room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

 

Ros leant over and went about pouring everyone a glass of wine, which Olyvar accepted without a second thought.

Neither man had taken their eyes away from the other, while everyone didn't dare say something else for fear of making things worse.

When the glass was pushed in front of Petyr, he finally looked down at the wine swirling in the glass in Ros' hand and moved.

 

"I don't want a drink anymore." Petyr said in an even tone and got up, calmly walked out the front door leaving it to close gently behind him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the chapter that inspired this whole story.
> 
> And a surprise appearance from my go-to drink of the harder liquor, Jack Daniels and Coke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Tommy for easing my mind and narrowing my list down to one person!!!

 

 

 

Seeing the lights on in her building, Petyr was helplessly drawn like a moth to a flame.

As Petyr walked and stopped in front of her door, his hand raised and paused. Instead his fingertips were touching the glass when the thought of that man answering the door half naked and smelling of them... instead of just Sansa was a very real possibility.

A sight he couldn't bare to witness so soon, so he turned back down the street and kept walking.

 

 

 

The doorbell that had been installed for afterhours connecting only to her home above her shop, had been ringing continuously for the last few minutes and roused Sansa from her sleep.

Her phone was still in her hand and she looked down to see only the time displayed on the screen, disappointed she got up.

Finding her thickest warmest dressing gown draped over her vanity chair, she didn't hesitate to pull it over her once the warmth of her bed left her and slipped into her cute fuzzy wolf-face sleepers.

 

 

As she made her way through the shop, she saw Ros at her door and knocking on the glass to get her attention.

"Please tell me Petyr's with you?!" Ros sounded nervous.

Sansa rubbed her sleep addled eyes as she answered. "Haven't seen him since the party."

"Olyvar has been trying to ring him all morning and we've been having no luck." Ros was starting to get more panicked.

"I'm sure he's fine." Sansa tried being reassuring.

"Something happened, something bad. Petyr wasn't his usual self and... he and Olyvar got in a fight and now we..."

Sansa brought Ros into a hug and brought her inside.

 

 

Once the kettle boiled Sansa placed two mugs of steaming tea on the table and sat across from Ros. As she poured some milk in her tea, Ros was starting to get some colour back in her sad face.

"Some people recognised myself and Oly arriving with Petyr, came found us and told us to take him home."

Sansa looked down at her mug and tried hiding the rage she was trying to contain, easing up on the death grip she had on her mug and wanted to smash over Ros' head.

The woman sitting across from her was the reason Sansa had been frantically searching and failing to find Petyr last night and went home disheartened.

Made worse when every two seconds there was still no text or call from him and went to bed clutching her phone hoping for it to go off.

 

"What happened?" Sansa asked and hoped she didn't sound like she wanted to jump across the table and strangle the poor woman.

"Olyvar had already found him, but when I came in, Petyr was throwing glasses at some big men and egging them on to beat him up. I managed to convince Petyr there was wine waiting for him in my car and Olyvar stayed to calm the others."

Ros explained all that she had seen, which wasn't much compared to Olyvar. "When we got Petyr home, some harsh things were said and Petyr just walked out the door."

"Like what?" Sansa asked concerned for Petyr now.

"Tell me." Sansa demanded when Ros just shook her head and looked down ashamed.

 

 

Ros left soon after and told Sansa she was going to drive around for a while to search, Sansa wished her luck and waved to her from the door as she drove away.

"Bitch."

Sansa muttered under her breath as she locked her door. The sound of her ringtone made Sansa run back to her kitchen table and quickly answered it without looking at the ID.

"Petyr?"

"You know it's not."

"Mum? What are you doing ringing so early?"

"Am I not allowed to ring my baby girl and see how she's doing anymore?"

Sansa rolled her eyes at the obvious guilt trip Cat was wanting to go down.

"Of course you can, I'm just used to our nightly chats. That's all." Sansa said in her best sweet and innocent voice.

"I was just excited to hear how your party went. I know how much you had been planning your special announcement for Petyr." Cat said and frowned when there wasn't an immediate response. "What's wrong?"

"It started off great and Petyr seemed happy to be there. I left him for a short while to appease Margaery... I ended up spending the rest of the night looking for him." Sansa explained.

"Mmm-hmm."

Sansa hated when Cat gave her that all-knowing response like she knew something was up and hated even more that she was right in this instance. "Ok, so I didn't know Marg had given my exe her address and slipped that I was going to be there."

"This wouldn't be the same exe that you've refused to tell your family about for years and had this so-called _causal thing_ , would it? The same exe you ditched the family Christmas two years ago to be with him instead and caused you and your father to not talk for five months, would it?" Cat asked knowingly.

"Maybe." Sansa answered in a meek voice.

"Please tell me you didn't hurt Petyr?"

"No!" Sansa shouted adamantly.

"I told you what happened when we were younger -"

"Yeah! You were a bitch!" Sansa said passionately.

"I know! And you know the guilt of that still haunts me!" Cat said just as passionately and paused to calm herself.

"Just please tell me nothing bad happened?" Cat asked slightly concerned.

Sansa heard her mum and tried racking her brain of what could've possibly gone wrong...

"Mum, I need to call you back."

 

 

Sansa knew Petyr would check his phone when he wanted and not a second before. So she thought it would be pointless to keep ringing so when the beep was heard after the first ring, she just left the one voice message.

"Please pickup Petyr! _Please?_ Will you at least meet me at my place if we don't bump into each other? I've got something important to say, which would be best said in person. I _swear_ I'll explain everything. I lo..."

A recorded voice let her know the voice box was full and cut off the rest of what Sansa was going to say.

 

 

The rest of the morning went by slower and Sansa used that time to have a shower and if she happened to cry, then the water spraying down upon her hid that fact.

 

 

Her purse, phone and keys in hand Sansa locked up and just about to head to her car when she saw Olyvar sitting on a foldout chair on the sidewalk in front of the window and looked to be ringing someone, but he stood up when he spotted her.

Changing direction, Sansa looked like an angry angel and once in arms reach, slapped him hard across his face, making the most satisfying sound she'd heard all morning and knocking Olyvar's head to the side with the blow.

"I deserve that." Olyvar said as he cradled his throbbing cheek.

Sansa raised her hand to strike him again until she saw how distraught he looked and the tears he was trying to keep a bay.

Instead the hand she raised was used to bring him in for a hug and got Olyvar clutching to her tightly.

"I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_. I'd been drinking and I didn't mean it. He has a hard shell, but Petyr is gooey! He gave me a job and a home when no one else would take me in... _I didn't mean it_."

Olyvar broke down and Sansa patted his back and waited for him to find his composure again.

 

 

"I could really do with a fag right now." Olyvar said as he cleaned his face and smiled at the cigarette Sansa was offering.

"Meant a guy, but this'll do too." He said as he lit it up and inhaled.

"Your jokes need work." Sansa stated and blew smoke from hers, in his face just because she could.

 

 

Sansa was sitting at her table with a bowl of all the cigarettes stubbed out that she had consumed in stress. The phone was on the table and she picked up as soon as it went off.

 

 

Sansa had shown up to the party in her own car and made a mental note to not drink too much. One drink... two tops... maybe three, but that would be pushing it.

She had first seen Loras and Renly making out in the kitchen and waved at a few others she recognised and made her way outside where Margaery was long into her fourth or fifth drink already and dancing, if you could call grinding dancing, with a few hands-y people.

 

Someone bumped into her and handed over something that looked possibly orange-y-green.

Taking a sip, Sansa found that taste not that bad and drank some more to loosen her nervous energy as she waited for Petyr to show himself.

 

 

An hour later, Margy had made sure she wasn't bored and a few more drinks consumed, knowing full well that Sansa could hold her liquor.

After a few more dances to some really good songs she saw Petyr finally emerge and looking completely out of his element. So no one could blame her for rushing over to give him a proper welcome and devouring his kissable lips in the process.

 

Sansa wanted to give Margy the evil eye when she kept giving her the signal to come over and reluctantly did.

"What!?" She demanded.

"I've got a surprise for you. Someone has been trying to find you, so... he should be here soon." Margaery said in an annoying sing-song manner.

Sansa tried coaxing her for longer than she was happy with and figured it out when Marg couldn't contain her knowing look. "You didn't!"

Sansa wasn't happy and sounded pissed off, which finally got through to her drunk mind, but it was too late and Sansa felt the familiar arms move her bodily and draw her into their usual greeting of lips and tongue.

 

Sansa pushed out of Roose's arms and gave him a look to let him know he had disappointed her.

"I've been trying to reach you for days and your number wouldn't register." Roose said as Sansa just stood there.

"That's because I had it changed a month ago." She said, "You promised."

"I know Sansa but there - "

Sansa grasped his arm tightly and yanked on it harshly and headed towards the pool house where it was quieter.

 

Once there was less noise Sansa faced Roose again with the same expression as before. "We promised no more visits once you were married. You know how I feel about breaking up relationships." Sansa's voice hardened with every word.

"I know. And you know I feel the same." Roose replied and hurt that she would think so little of him.

"Then why the surprise?" Sansa asked.

"Because you were the first person I wanted to tell... Walda is having a boy." Roose said with proud smile.

"Oh my... I'm so happy for you!" Sansa said excitedly and gave Roose a warm hug.

"Now that's out of the way, tell me why the sour welcome." Roose demanded.

 

 

"Petyr's a lucky man." Roose said as they slowly headed back to the party.

"Thanks Roose, and make sure to send my regards to Ramsay." Sansa said cheekily.

"I most certainly will not you little hellraiser!"

That got a giggle out of Sansa.

"Now will you tell me why the two of you never got along?" Roose asked.

"Remember when I was fifteen, you had just introduced us at the company dinner?" Sansa continued when he nodded as he thought back to that night. "Ramsay had been saying nasty things all night while I just sat there smiling. But just before I left, I told him to watch his mouth and threatened to become his next stepmother if he kept on."

Sansa finally explained and shared a laugh with Roose.

"I'll miss you, sexy girl."

"And I'll miss your sexy voice."

 

 

 

"Have you heard from Petyr yet?" Cat's concerned voice said when Sansa answered the phone.

"No."

 

 

 

Sansa lost track of time once she finished talking with her mum and sat there smoking. Wondering what she could have done differently, if she had a chance to live yesterday again, but looked up when she heard someone knocking.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you didn't find the sudden pov shift too jarring
> 
>  
> 
> and... Please be gentle, this is the FIRST time I'm going outside of my comfort zone - of me writing Sansa romantically/or sexually linked to someone who isn't an Aidan Gillen character


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't forgotten or abandoned, so I apologise for taking so long to finish this. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the last instalment.

 

 

 

The knocking at the door was getting louder the longer it took to be answered.

" _What?!_ "

Varys wasn't happy at all when he stormed down the hall and swung the door wide open to stop the banging. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes... can I come in?" Petyr asked reluctantly, knowing the inconvenience of the late hour and how angry Varys seemed to be.

"You know the rules, hand them over."

Petyr knew all too well and patted down all his pockets, pulled out all his smokes and watched as they were locked away in a drawer before he was allowed to enter the house.

"To the shower, you stink."

Petyr sniffed his collar, agreeing it wasn't just his clothes that rank and headed towards the bathroom without argument.

 

 

A pillow and folded blankets were on the coffee table waiting for Petyr, who found his place on the couch in the living room and made it his bed for the night.

 

 

 

Petyr was sitting on the soft white sofa, in the cleanest and whitest room in the house and groaned when Varys came in and opened the blinds making the room almost glow with its brightness.

Still feeling the lingering feelings of his hangover, his movements were sluggish and calculated with the remote in hand, Petyr flicked through all the TV channels and took no notice when the sofa dipped beside him.

Nor when his phone was tossed onto his lap. "It's been ringing all morning."

"So?" Petyr asked as he changed the channel again.

" _So_ it's annoying!" Varys said back and saw Petyr toss his phone carelessly on the coffee table in front of their knees. "Well if Olyvar's thousands of calls aren't a concern, then maybe you don't care that there was a missed call from _her_ about ten minutes ago."

Varys felt triumphant when Petyr reached over for his phone, but the feeling was crushed when Petyr's fingers shook as his hand hovered above his phone and finally made a fist.

Petyr leant back in the sofa instead and continued to pout as he channel surfed.

 

"You know you're not hiding here forever." Varys pointed out.

" _I know_... just give me a few more hours." Petyr replied and settled on a station showing an old action flick without a lick of romance in sight.

Both men sat back with their arms crossed over their chests and both sets of feet resting on the coffee table as they watched the rest of the film in silence.

 

 

 

 

"What's this?" Petyr asked when he was forced to sit at the dining table a couple hours later.

"Lunch! Now eat it, you need it after all that drinking." Varys explained as he took his place across from Petyr at the table.

"Why is this liquid green?" Petyr asked as picked up his glass and examined its contents with a soured face.

"It's _supposed_ to be that colour. It's good, you'll like it." Varys told Petyr, who reluctantly took a sip from his glass like a little child afraid to try new things.

Varys couldn't contain his eye rolling as he watched Petyr sniff at the food on the end of his fork as he hesitantly took a bite.

 

 

 

Petyr saw Varys' phone charging on his bedside table in his room, the one place Petyr was forbidden to enter or pain of death.

He picked it up while the big man took his time in the bathroom and controlled the laughter as he heard Varys singing over the sound of running water.

 

On the second attempt Petyr had guessed the password and scrolled through his contacts till he came across Loras' details. Petyr read through past messages and groaned in disgust at the sickly sweetness of it all, he felt repulsed as he typed out the message.

_my sweet yellow rose, could you please be a dear and give me Jack's number?_

He waited barely a minute before the reply came through.

_here you are, my precious white rose!_

 

Petyr resisted the urge to gag and typed in the new number and sent off the new message.

_If you still want a chance with Olyvar you'll find him at this address..._

Before he could delete the history the phone beeped.

 _Who is this?_ Jack had asked.

_Someone who wants Olyvar to be happy._

All traces were gone by the time Varys came out of the bathroom with a cloud of steam, humming the same tune he'd been belting out earlier.

 

 

 

As the pair headed out to the car, Petyr had all his smokes back in there rightful pockets and one was just at his lips when Varys smacked it away with an open palm.

"You know the rules, no fags in my car!"

The man dressed in the black suit glared daggers at the heavy man in the white suit and controlled the urge to yell at him, instead he opened the passenger side door and got in the car as he fumed silently.

Varys smirked triumphantly as he made his way over and got behind the wheel.

 

 

 

As Varys was driving, Petyr finally took a moment and looked at his phone seeing all the missed calls from Olyvar blocking up his phone, plus the two from Ros... and the one flashing at him from Sansa.

"What are you planning Pete?" Varys quickly glanced in his direction and couldn't make out the expression on his old friends face.

Petyr refused to talk about it, his thoughts were ranging from something along the lines of... _dump that asshole I'm right here_... to _fucking the girl, like her family fucked me_.

Varys couldn't contain his disappointment when he saw the anger in Petyr's eyes. "That girl loves you, don't hurt her."

"No one loves me."

"You're wrong old friend." Varys hated how much Petyr truly believed what he was saying.

 

"Pull over!" Petyr had enough and demanded to be let out, he pulled out another fag and quickly lit up as he pushed the door open.

"You owe me Pete!" Varys yelled as Petyr slammed the door shut as he leant over the gearstick.

"I know." Petyr said as he purposely blew a large puff of smoke through the open window and straight at Varys' face before he quickly walked away.

 

 

 

Petyr didn't have a watch and the battery in his phone eventually went flat while he spent hours walking through London's busy streets. The hour was getting late and in all that time Petyr used it to sought out his many conflicting thoughts.

He made his way through his familiar block and down his street, and saw up ahead the car parked diagonally over the pavement in front of his store.

He avoided the street lamps and stuck to the shadows as he could just make out the figures through the glass window of Jack and Olyvar.

Choosing to give the men some space, but knowing that wasn't the only reason, Petyr headed next door instead and hoped that _she_ was still awake.

 

 

 

When the door was opened Petyr lost all track of time when Sansa's lips fused to his and felt like they were both trying to devour each other whole.

Petyr's long black coat was pulled from his shoulders and Sansa's jumper was lifted and thrown across the floor. Shoes were kicked off and Petyr's shirt was ripped open as well as Sansa's bra, her skirt was pushed down and his fingers had just taken hold of the last item of flimsy material covering Sansa, when he lost all train of thought as her clever hands had already released him from his prison, pants dropped around his ankles and a fist was stroking his erection.

 

All thoughts of demanding an explanation fled them both, when they took a moment to search each others eyes. Smouldering looks and deep longing stared back and forth, before Sansa found new wind and pushed Petyr against the nearest table top and smashed all the delicate contents spew across the surface.

"I..."

Petyr tried talking and didn't get past the first syllable before Sansa cut him off in the best way. Lips battled and so did they, when Sansa was pushed against the shelf behind her, the entire contents smashed and fell around them, as Petyr's hands grasped her thighs to lift and wrap around his waist.

Sansa's hands found their new home in Petyr's messy hair as her hips moved measurably as she grinded her wet core against Petyr's hard erection.

At every new twitch they moaned and let the other know how much they were enjoying this, Petyr eventually lost his balance when Sansa bit into the side of his neck and both toppled to the ground, while he still managed to soften the blow for her and land beneath Sansa.

 

 

 

Olyvar moaned as Jack's excellent tongue was doing something sinfully brilliant behind his ear when he heard the sounds of someone breaking into Sansa's store.

"Jack... mmm... I need to... stop a second..."

Olyvar was trying his hardest to be a good person when Jack heard the loud crash also, like a struggle was happening next door, he tore himself away from Olyvar and followed him outside to investigate.

 

When the two men stepped outside the sounds got louder and worse of Sansa struggling and battling with the thief, they rushed down the side path connecting to the door under the sign, Stark Treasures. 

Oylvar was frozen in shock at the glass panelling and bumped into the door hard when Jack crashed into his back as he lost momentum.

 

The only light that was on inside was coming through the back of the store and was the perfect backdrop, they could both make out clearly Sansa bouncing enthusiastically on Petyr's lap as they completely ignored the people gawking at them as they both moved faster and their moans of pleasure got louder.

Jack seemed to be the first to recover and managed to peel Olyvar's face away from the door. "I don't think Sansa needs our help."

 

 

 

Petyr's head was resting on Sansa's stomach as they both lay naked on the floor of her store as they each had a smoke, and listened to Sansa explain her history with _that man,_ feeling nothing but relief the more she talked.

 

It could have been minutes or hours later, but when Petyr felt Sansa rising, he knew their time together had come to an end and reluctantly searched for his missing pants, knowing as an afterthought his ripped shirt was a lost cause.

 

"You're leaving?" Sansa turned back to see Petyr gathering his items and snatched them from his hands. She tossed them behind her and grasped Petyr's face and kissed him till all thoughts of leaving seemingly left him.

Petyr's arms wrapped around Sansa, held onto her tight as she slowly stepped back and directed them further into her home.

 

"Now I'm going to freshen up real quick and  _you_ are going to get under the covers of my very comfy bed." Sansa ordered Petyr and left him standing there naked in her room.

 

When Sansa returned she saw Petyr sitting up awkwardly under the bedding and looking around her room, as she slid in beside him she snuggled up to his side comfortably.

 

"Do you want to go?" Sansa asked reluctantly.

"Do you want me to go?" Petyr asked her instead of giving an honest answer.

Sansa lifted her head from Petyr's chest and grasped his face with both hands so he was looking straight at her when she spoke, "If I had my way you'd never leave."

Petyr's eyes seemed glassy as he searched for any form of deceit and when none was found, he felt an old emotion he'd thought he'd lost. "What are you trying to say?" He asked hopefully.

Sansa knew he'd _never_ be the first to open up after what her mother had told her and made sure his gaze was still on her, "What I wanted to say before, that I've fallen for you."

 

Petyr's breaths stuttered and his eyes closed as he seemed to be anguished, Sansa sat there confused for a moment till Petyr collided with her frame, knocking Sansa flat on her back and was held in his tight embrace.

"I love you, Petyr."

 

 

 

Sansa moved her head back on her pillow some time later and reached over to switch off her side lamp, covering them in darkness and felt herself falling asleep.

Sansa was thinking Petyr had succumbed long ago, when he finally moved his head from her chest and shared her pillow instead, he brushed her long hair from her face and moved some strands behind her ear before his lips kissed hers. "I love you too." Petyr whispered in awe.

 

 

 

The sound of the door bell woke Petyr from his sleep and felt Sansa's hand tighten in his as he tried getting up.

"Don't go." Sansa said sleepily.

"I'm just gonna tell them to piss off." Petyr told her as he untangled their fingers and with a kiss to her temple.

 

 

 

As he made his way down the stairs he searched for something to cover himself and could only make out one item of clothing and reluctantly slipped it on.

 

 

 

"Oh, my God! Petyr! Where have you been?"

Ros yelled and pulled Petyr into a tight embrace as he patted her back awkwardly with one hand till she let him go.

"Here and there. Now I'm here." Petyr said as vague as possible.

Ros was about to give him a tongue lashing for not telling her anything substantial when she finally took in what Petyr was wearing and couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Why are you wearing - "

Petyr cut her off before she could finish, "say goodbye Ros."

"But you're - "

"Go away Ros!" Petyr yelled as he pushed her back a step so he could shut the door in her face.

"It suits you!" Ros yelled through the glass with a smirk on her face.

"Piss off Ros!" Petyr yelled as he ran up the stairs back to Sansa.

 

 

 

"I think it looks better on you than me." Sansa said when Petyr came back and saw him wearing her small black skirt that didn't even reach his knees and giggled uncontrollably when he twirled around for her.

"Come here sexy."

Petyr quickly complied and as he crawled closer to her across the bed, but he paused his hands on his hips when she stopped him.

"Keep the skirt on."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa sunbaking in cold weather came to me when I remembered what I saw at my friends house. She lives in the only two-story house on her street and when we enjoyed our strong drinks on the balcony we saw a woman naked on a towel, on a 12 ℃ or 53.60 ℉ day. 
> 
> If I feel like it, the rating might change. wink.


End file.
